Friends Forever!
by 5759103
Summary: Up for adoption. Leila was a normal person. She had a dog. She played league of legends. She has crushes on certain league characters. And people. She's just continuing her regular summer vacation routine, until something strange happens, pulling her into another dimension. It's nearly impossible to get back to her normal life, so she decides to go to school in this dimension.
1. Getting Lost

**Chapter 1, Getting Lost**

"_Rrrrf! Rrrrrrf!"_

I awoke to the sound of my dog, Maxi, barking at the mirror. Maxi and I have been friends forever. I can't even remember a time when we weren't together, excluding place that weren't dog-friendly. We were inseparable. We occasionally had some arguments, but at the end, we were always there for each other.

I watched as Maxi studied his reflection. Maxi was a small black, brown, and white beagle. Short haired, but still fluffy.

I got out of bed and did my morning routine: using the toilet, brushing my teeth, washing my face, tying up my hair, changing, and applying small amounts of makeup. Once I finished, I picked Maxi up and sat down at my computer desk. Maxi just loves watching me play video games.

…

"Ackk! Darn it!" I blurted. Maxi barked in surprise at my sudden outburst. He looked at me, worried.

"Oh, sorry Maxi, I just died." He looked at me again, with that same worried expression.

"I died in league of legends, not for real."

"**Defeat,"** said the voice in the game.

I sighed.

…

I went downstairs to get brunch, and brought it back to my room for another game of league.

…

"C'mon… Yes!" I had just shut down a Shen's killing spree.

We were at their base, two inhibs and a nexus turret down. We were going to win! As we were getting the second turret, Ahri respawned and somehow got a penta.

"Argh, what the heckkk," I complained. Now their team was at our base, wrecking our inhibitor and getting our nexus turrets. We respawned and somehow managed an ace. We went for Baron, since our team decided that this was going to go one forever.

_Why Baron? Why can't we just get their nexus right now?_

We got purple buff and headed to their base, but soon realised that they all had teleport. And a ward in our base. So it was all up to who got the nexus first.

_Wow. we're such noobs. Makes sense still I'm still level 12._

**Boom!** We got it! The screen showed the Blue Nexus exploding.

**Boom!** Our purple nexus was suddenly on the screen, exploding.

_What. Just. Happened…?_

Suddenly, I felt a tug, pulling me from my chair.

_**I was being pulled into the world of league of legends!**_

All I remember was hearing the barks of Maxi panicking and landing on the ground in the Summoner's Rift, before blacking out.

…

"**LEILA, DINNER!" **yelled Leila's mother. But little did she know, Leila was lost in another dimension.

A/N: Ahaha, I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I promise the rest will be longer. This is actually not the first story I've written. Just the first I decided to upload. I'll probably be updating every Saturday, maybe Sunday sometimes if I decide to procrastinate. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as you don't hurt this little princess' fragile heart. If you do hurt this fragile little princess' heart, **I will hunt you down and eat all your pizza. **Please review! 3


	2. Making Friends

**Chapter 2, **

A/N: Omg thank you so much for the reviews! I was so happy when I saw that I had 5 reviews! :)

I woke up in a very familiar place. Looking around, I noticed some familiar faces as well. And then it hit me.

_**I was just pulled into the world of league of legends!**_

I got up and walked around. And being me, I bumped straight into someone.

"Oof. Woah. Who are you? I've never seen you around before," Soraka said.

"Soraka! Hi," I said excitedly. "Omigosh I love you."

"Umm. Thanks? But you still didn't answer my question," Soraka replied.

"Oh. I'm Leila. I actually got pulled from my bedroom and suddenly appeared here. I was playing a game of league and both Nexus' exploded-"

"Hmm… I've never heard of that happening before. That's really strange," Soraka said, studying me. "Follow me. I'll take you to the Head Summoner."

…

We arrived into a very posh looking room with a large desk with a very comfortable looking spinny chair.

"Hello, Soraka. Who is this person you have brought with you?" asked the Head Summoner, in his strong, soothing voice.

_Oooh he's cute!_

Soraka explained the situation to the Head Summoner as I looked around the super fancy room. On one wall, was what looked like a painting of Summoner's Rift. On the wall adjacent to that wall was a TV, mounted onto the wall. It was showing the footage from surveillance cameras.

"So you're name's Leila," the Head Summoner said.

"Uhh.. Um. Yes, sir," I stuttered. The Head Summoner let out a small chuckle.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Mason. Or Head Summoner Mason if you'd prefer. Soraka, Leila, have a seat," the headmaster gestured to three chairs in front of his desk. Soraka took the right-most seat, so I took the middle seat. Mason looked at me for a few moments.

"So you've teleported into the dimension of the league?"

"Yes. Mason. I like your name," I said, awkwardly.

"Awweh, I like yours too, Leila," Mason flirted back.

"Cough, Cough, Ahem," Soraka interrupted.

"Oh, yes," Mason said. "So you're a summoner from the real world."

"Yeah," I said as I looked into Mason's dreamy eyes.

"So given this situation, you'll have some choices. You can try to get back to your world, but that would be next to impossible to do," Mason explained.

"So basically you're saying that I can't go back home?"

"Pretty much," Mason said. "You can also stay here as a resident, a summoner, or a champion."

"Wait," I said a bit too loudly. "I can become a **CHAMPION**?!"

"Yes," But you'll have to go to school at the institute, along with summoners and champions alike."

"I want to be a support champion, just like Soraka!" I decided.

"Great," Mason said. "Soraka, would you mind escorting Leila around and giving her a tour of the institute?"

"No problem. C'mon Leila," Soraka said, as she stood up. "Oh, Head Summoner Mason, where will she be living?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. Thanks Soraka. Leila, would you like your own room, or would you like to share with someone?" Mason asked.

"I'd rather stay with someone," I answered. "If it's okay with you, Soraka, could I stay with you?"

"Of course! I have and extra bed in my room, too! But first, you have to meet everyone," Soraka said enthusiastically.

"So everything is settled?" Mason asked, not waiting for an answer. "Summer vacation ends in 4 days, so you can use this time to prepare and get to know everyone around here."

"Okay, thanks Mason!" I said as I left with a wink.

…

Soraka had already told me about all of the sections of the institute and now she was walking me to the cafeteria, where all of the champions like to hang out.

"So… You're into Mason?" Soraka asked as we walked.

"Umm," I hesitated. "Yeah, kind of."

"Really, Leila? Kind of?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Kind of."

"I like your name," Soraka mimicked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," I said. "But he does have a nice name… And a nice face." Soraka burst out laughing at what I said.

"Okay, this is the cafeteria."

"Woah, are all the champs here?"

"Almost all of them," Soraka answered. "Go get lost and meet people. I'm going to get us some food. Meet me at that table in thirty minutes." She gestured to a small, rectangular table, big enough for 4 people.

"Okay, thanks Soraka! See you later," I said as I skipped off.

…

I spotted a few of my favourite champions in the crowd of summoners and champions. I saw Lux, and immediately started towards her.

"Lux!" I called out.

"Hm?" Lux turned in my direction. "Ooh! A new girl!" She started walking towards me, followed by Ashe and Syndra.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Lux asked me excitedly.

"I'm Leila. I'm new here. Hi Ashe, Syndra."

"Considering the way you know us, you must be a summoner," Ashe said.

"Actually, I'm not from around here. I got pulled into your dimension after playing a game of league on my computer," I stated.

"So you're from the real world. How strange," Syndra said, in her echo-y voice.

"Yes, and I'm going to school here to become a champion, like you guys!"

"Oh, how fun! We can totally be bffs with you!" Lux said enthusiastically.

"Oh, how fun," Syndra mimicked in a bitter tone.

"Umm. I'll talk to you guys later. See you," I said to avoid more awkwardness. I continued wandering to meet as many people as I could in half an hour.

_Wow. I didn't even think that Lux would be friends with Syndra._

As I was thinking about who I should find next, I walked directly into Talon.

"Move," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I gazed into his red-brown eyes.

"I said move. Stop staring at me like that," Talon said, voice ice-cold. I quickly moved out of the way and looked for Kennen. I continued wandering until I saw Shen.

"Oh, hey Shen," I tried to sound casual.

"Hello, Leila. I heard about you from Lux. She's been telling everyone about you," Shen told me.

"Oh, uhh, really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, do you by any chance know where Kennen is?" I asked.

"Yes, he's right behind you," Shen said, pointing at a purple figure behind my legs. I poked Kennen's head.

"Hey!" Kennen yelled at me. I picked Kennen up and walked away.

"Thanks, Shen," I called back.

"No problem." I carried Kennen back to the table I was supposed to meet Soraka at. I sat down, still holding Kennen, and within a few minutes, Soraka came and sat down with a tray of food.

"I see you've met Kennen," Soraka said, pointing at Kennen and giggling. She took one of the sandwiches on the tray.

"That looks tasty," I said as I grabbed the other sandwich on the tray. I heard someone's stomach gurgle.

"I'm hungry," Kennen cried.

"Oh, sorry Kennen," I said, offering him half of my sandwich.

"Thank you," Kennen said, eagerly grabbing the sandwich and taking a large bite.

A/N: Please review! I promise I won't eat your pizza anymore. :)


	3. Adoption

Sorry to tell you guys this, but I'll be disabling my account sometime soon, so this story is up for adoption. I know it hasn't really gotten anywhere yet, but if anyone wants it, you can inbox me.


End file.
